Bloopers and continuity errors
Several bloopers and continuity errors exist in Master Chief Sucks at Ordering. For the purposes of this article, a blooper is defined as a technical mistake unrelated to the plot, while a continuity error is a plot-related issue often involving the timeline of events. Note that intentional plotholes overlooked for the sake of comedy, like characters randomly producing lightsabers, are not considered bloopers or continuity errors in this sense. Bloopers Subtitles Many episodes have at least one scene in which the subtitles do not match the dialogue. This is more noticeable in late season 1-early season 2, during the time in which the series was produced using Windows Movie Maker. This should not be confused with certain scenes (usually cliffhangers) in which subtitles are intentionally not added in order to prevent the viewer from reading a shocking line of dialogue before it is spoken, nor the recap episode, in which subtitles are not added due to the presence of the original subtitles from the episodes shown onscreen, which would be distracting. Master Chief's subtitles Master Chief's subtitles undergo several changes. Originally, he spoke with perfectly spelled English. Beginning with "Master Chief vs Scientology," however, he suddenly begins speaking with poor, leetspeak/Engrish-filled language imitating the Master Chief character from Arby 'n' the Chief. The extent of his misspelled English changes as well; initially, almost every word was spelled incorrectly or featured a grammar error or leetspeak, but by the midway point of season 2 his subtitles become more accurate (though still often incorrect). Mario, Luigi, Link, and Samus Mario, Link, and Samus were kidnapped alongside Master Chief and the Arbiter at the end of season 1. However, neither they nor Luigi are ever seen, heard, or mentioned again. A blog post confirmed that the former three were executed in prison for their uselessness (raising the question of why they were kidnapped in the first place), while Luigi died of a "spaghetti overdose." Season 2 trailers The first season 2 teaser and the season 2 trailer both feature a storyline similar to, but very different from the one seen in the series. Cortana and the Arbiter are established as discussing Master Chief's potential to be the "chosen one," whereas in the series Cortana is fully aware of Master Chief's "destiny" because he went back in time and told her so himself. The King is shown to be malevolent and diabolical with the intent to destroy the world, which he explicitly states in his dialogue (none of which appears in the series). In the actual series, his motivations are unclear, and the end of the season reveals he actually has benevolent intentions. The White House Immediately after winning the election in November 2008, Obama moves into the White House and is implied to be the president. In reality, the elected candidate is not sworn in as president and does not move into the White House until the following January. The Ark running Windows Cortana says the Ark's computer is running Windows, prompting a lengthy series of jokes and insults between the three main characters about Windows and Macs. However, the file trees seen throughout the episode do not resemble any version of Windows. It does, however, resemble MS-DOS, Microsoft's predecessor to Windows. E3 2010 In the fourth episode of Meet the Ancients, Reggie Fils-Aime welcomes everyone to E3 2010. However, later in the same episode, Reggie states that the games he is announcing will be coming in 2009. Later, Ronald invites Reggie and the Ancients to time travel a few months into the future to March 2009 to destroy the Ark. Therefore, this episode cannot be taking place at either E3 2010 or E3 2009 (as the event is held in the summer). While this would ordinally be considered a continuity error, UltraHyperShadow stated in the comments section that Reggie's statement was a mistake when typing the dialogue. Recap timeline In the recap episode, the year 2006 is shown in the onscreen timeline but is the only date that is never shown to have any events take place. This is because the only event that happened in 2006--Master Chief stumbling across Jack Thompson and CATS while time travelling--was not part of the recap, but the year was added anyway. Halo ring key When Ronald is shown "activating" the Halo, the key he uses has a Windows logo on it. However, when he activates the ring again at 100% charge, the logo has disappeared during the re-use of the Lost stock footage. This error is not corrected in the "previously" segment or the reuse of the footage later on. Continuity errors The Network Cortana says that the Network split up five years ago in a scene taking place in 2008. However, the Network is later shown to have split up in 2005, three years before her comment. Additionally, in 2005, the Arbiter tells Master Chief that the Network is a group he recently joined. However, he was actually a member since 1998. Video game release dates Master Chief plays an installment in the Halo series while waiting for Jack Thompson. However, the scene in question took place in 1998, three years before Halo would be released. Additionally, Master Chief greatly angers Thompson by suggesting he play Grand Theft Auto instead; the more realistic, violent, and controversial entries in that series (and the ones with which Thompson would be associated with) began with GTA3 in 2001, also three years after this episode. Michael Jackson In the second episode of Meet the Ancients, Steve Jobs makes several crude jokes about musical acts but stops short of joking about Michael Jackson molesting children, presumably because Jackson just died and his joke would be in poor taste. However, this episode took place at Macworld 2009, in January, while Jackson died in June 2009. Category: Master Chief Sucks at Ordering